20 feet down under
by Home And Charmed
Summary: When Sunnydale becomes nothing but a hole, Giles and Willow rushes into the pit to save the long dead bodies of Tara McClay and Jenny Calender, but what secret will they find 20 feet down under?


**Title: 20 Feet down under**

Summary: When Sunnydale becomes nothing but a hole, Giles and Willow rushes into the pit to save the long dead bodies of Tara McClay and Jenny Calender, but what secret will they find 20 feet down under?

Sunnydale had been destroyed and was nothing but a pit. Buffy Summers stared into the pit, knowing that Spike was the reason they were safe. She could hear her best friend, Willow Rosenberg chattering behind her, but something was off with the redhead, like she was sad.

**Willow was indeed sad, she was trying to not break down, her girlfriend had died a year ago and was buried un the graveyard, now she wasn't six feet under, she was more twenty feet down under. She couldn't stand the thought that she was even further down the ground, further like a pile of dinosaur bones, and not to mention the thousands of other bodies that had been buried over the years.**

"**Willow?" Kennedy soft voice came to her but Willow could barely hear her, she couldn't leave her girlfriend that far in the ground, she wanted to take her to another graveyard and bury her again, even if she would be nothing but a rotting body by now. Apparently Rupert Giles felt the same way who took a few more steps towards the pit, it took a few seconds for Willow to realize, his lover, Jenny Calender who died aleast 5 years ago was in the graveyard and buried just as deep as Tara was.**

"**I can't, I can;''t" Willow softly said but being slayers, Faith, Kennedy and Buffy had heard her loud and clear.**

"**You can't what?" Buffy asked, she was worried, was there something precious she had left in Sunnydale? But everyone was evacuated.. Except for the long dead ones Buffy thought, she realized her watcher was having the same thoughts as Willow was.**

"**She has to be buried properly, I don't want her down even further" Willow said in a soft voice to her best friend, Kennedy stood behind her, she knew Willow was talking about Tara.**

"**Will, I know you love Tara, but how exactly are you planning to rebury her?" Xander asked Willow, Giles turned to them, feeling the same thing as Willow.**

"**Magic, she can use magic to remove the dirt in the graveyard, I know where the bodies are, Tara was buried not far from Jenny as it seems" Giles told them.**

"**How can you know that G? There twelve cemeteries in Sunnydale" Faith asked Giles, Giles turned back to the ruined town giving Faith her answer, Giles had visited Jenny's grave after Tara's funeral, he knew it wasn't far. **

**Buffy opened her mouth but Giles spritied off into the pit along with Willow.**

"**Giles!" Buffy yelled, the three Slayers who weren't on the bus Slayer's instinct's ran off to follow the two mourning lovers. **

**Willow kept running, well more falling, but both Giles and Willow knew where the graveyard was.**

"**Reveal the graves of Tara and Jenny!" Willow chanted, lights shone upwards to the sky, but there was more then two.**

"**Willow, you have to say their last names or it will just assume you are talking about all the Taras and Jennys that died here" Giles panted to her, Willow's eyes turned black, no more games, she chanted again but adding the last names, neither of them noticed two other faint lights far away. They could hear the three slayers call but didn't answer and kept running. Two lights were far in the pit and metres apart from each other, their lovers were there. The two stopped at the bottom of the hill, how would they get there?**

"**Will, is there spell that can get us there faster?" Giles asked, he didn't know why he suddenly felt grief again, Jenny was already died and been dead for aleast five years now.**

"**Well I could try the teleportation spell Tara and I did on Glory that one time but it left me with a nosebleed, now I don't have Tara it could be worse" Willow said to Giles, the older man looked at the redhead, her eyes was still black and creeped Giles out, the last time she had gone completely evil was when she was bent destroying the world after Tara's death.**

**Willow came up with an idea, it was risky but she didn't want her lover stuck 20 feet down under. Willow started mto chant again, black magic swirled around her, Kennedy, who wasn't far behind had gotten scared, she heard about the last time she went evil, if Willow went evil again, who would save her? Suddenly a black car appeared with its engine running.**

'**Let's go" Willow commanded to Giles, they got in the car, Giles was the driver and they sped off to the two lights.**

"**Willow!" Kennedy screamed after the car, pushing herself to the limit she ran faster then Faith and Buffy combined who was still trying to run, Buffy had been puffed out by the last time she had ran so Faith was head of her.**

"**Come on B!" Faith called out to the original slayer.**

**The car swerved as they came upon the lights, they got out the car and circled the two lights marking the grave.**

'**Are you sure you want to do this Willow? It's dangerous" Giles Willow, she nodded her head. Her lover was down there and she was going to put her in a nicer place, not something that will be built with more dirt piling up on the graves and then another city. Willow had gone completely black and she started chanting. The earth started moving, Faith had almost tripped but kept her balance, Kennedy feet almost got twisted as she tried to steady herself but run at the same time. **

**The dirt was removed in a matter of minutes and two holes were seen. Giles and Willow appeared down the holes, two gravestone clearly marked their loved one. Willow made the holes wider and floated down by magic, Giles did the stupid thing and skidded down the small hill and almost crashed into Jenny's caves, another hole was revealed showing a brown coffin.**

"**Jenny" Giles gasped, he loved her Jenny was the first thing that mattered to him since he became a watcher.. He walked down the large hole and opened it, Faith arrived and jumped down with Giles. Giles gasped again, there was nothing in the coffin.**

**Kennedy was almost out of breath when she fell down the huge hole Willow caused, Kennedy stood up, hurt by her injuries and saw her girlfriend sad look as she stared into Tara's coffin.**

"**Will, she's gone you know that, do you honestly think Tara wants you to disturb her peace?" Kennedy asked, she was caution, it was the hell mouth even if it was closed, Kennedy tried to not picture Tara's angry spirit chasing Willow, or herself.**

"**She's gone" Willow whispered, Kennedy managed a weak smile and limped over to her.**

'**Of course she is" Kennedy told her, Willow looked at her, her face was surprised.**

"**No Babe, I mean she's not in the coffin" Willow told her, now Kennedy was confused she peered into the coffin and she was right, Tara was gone or her body, Kennedy looked up at the gravestone that clearly marked Tara.**

"**But how?" Kennedy asked, she knew Tara was dead unless if she faked it, Kennedy couldn't tell Willow what she just thought, Tara was like a goddess to her, and Kennedy was like the rebound.**

**Ten minutes later the group had returned to the bus.**

'**What happened?" Dawn Summers asked immediately, Buffy was tired, Kennedy was limping, Faith was all puffed out and Giles and Willow had a dangerous look in their eyes.**

"**Somebody stole Tara's body" Willow growled, the others who had been on the bus walked towards then Robin held Faith who almost collapsed from exhaustion. **

"**What? Who?" Dawn asked, she felt angry, Tara was like a second mother figure to her, and she was extremely upset when she had been shot.**

'**Will, we don't know that" Buffy tried to assure Willow but nothing would go through her, she even rejected Kennedy's comfort hug.**

"**Vampires?" Rona, one of the other slayers who had her arm in a sling asked. Buffy shook her head, that was impossible, besides what would they want with two dead bodies that have been buried for a while, especially in Jenny's case.**

**Buffy tried looking at Giles for support but he wouldn't look at anyone, his feelings for Jenny had resurfaced again.**

"**I will find the morons who did this" Willow growled.**

"**Hey Red, that spell you did was to locate the two graves right? Would it also locate the bodies?" Faith asked, she was looking past Willow.**

'**Probably" Kennedy spoke for Willow.**

"**Then where are those lights coming from, the ones that are moving" Faith asked, Willow and Giles spun around and saw two lights moving slowly, like two someone taking a walk in the park.**

"**Oh my god" Dawn said softly, it didn't take a genius what it meant, it was the bodies of Tara and Jenny, Giles and Willow got on the bus, Giles at the wheel, the others scrambled to get on as the bus roared to life, Buffy was the last one to get in and was barely in as the buss drove towards the lights.**

**The bus had arrived into a busy town miles away from Sunnydale, called Garaton.**

'**What is this place?" Dawn asked, she never seen this town before.**

"**Garaton, I have been here before, it's a quiet town but people here are a bit weird" Kennedy spoke up, she hadn't spoken since she got on the bus, did this mean Tara was alive? And if so what could this mean for her and Willow?.**

'**So these lights, can the whole town see it?" Vi, another slayer asked. Willow took a moment before she finally answered.**

"**No, only we can" Willow whispered, the two lights appeared to be in a park, the group stopped there and got off.**

"**Maybe the explosion had sent all the bodies into different directions?" Xander said trying to lighten the mood but Willow and Giles gave him a death glare.**

'**Hey, you aren't the only ones who lost someone" Xander told them seriously, it was a few hours ago when he had lost his ex wife Anya in the battle against evil. **

**Willow and Giles ignored them, walking through the park, the light got stronger until finally, two women on a bench came into the clear, it was Tara McClay and Jenny Calender.**

"**That can't be them, right/" Dawn asked her older sister who stared at the two woman, Willow and Giles rushed to them, the others followed.**

"**Tara!" Willow said happily as she came to them, Tara was still the same girl she loved when she was alive. Although Jenny looked older, five years older.**

'**Jenny" Giles said to her, it occurred to Willow why Jenny was five years older, because she was, like she had never died.**

'**Giles" Jenny gasped, Tara stared at them with widened eyes as well.**

"**So this is the famous T, have we met before" faith asked Tara, the dark slayer couldn't figure out but she knew she met her somewhere.**

'**Yeah, remember switch-a-roo, Tara was the reason why Willow had caught you out" Buffy confirmed for Faith.**

'**Well, she certainly looks older" Faith commented. Tara and Jenny stood up.**

"**Tara, baby" Willow started to say but Tara irrupted her,**

'**You should have never come here, you should have stayed safe" Tara said with a frightened voice, and then within a second the science teacher and the blonde ran off. Kennedy attempted to follow the witcjh, a bit of anger rose up in her as Tara rejected Willow but it dawned on her what Tara said, what did she mean stay safe?**

"**Will, do you know what Tara meant?" Kennedy asked, ridding herself of the anger that rose in her a minute ago.**

"**No, I don't know a thing" Willow said, now her eyes were frightened, it was so rare to see Tara frightened, and Giles was even more puzzled, if it was rare to see Tara scared it was worse to see Jenny scared.**

'**There something here, something bad" Rona spoke up.**

'**And that's bad thing wants it's ass kicked, what you say Buffy, for old times sake/" faith suggested to Buffy, Buffy's face turned into a look of determination, she knew them, she had come close to Tara and she woulsn't let whatever secret this town held keep them away.**

"**Okay, we will find out what's going on, Giles, call Angel and the others and ask them to investigate this town, let them know we are here" Buffy commanded.**

'**Why does it matter Buff?" Xander asked, one look from Buffy gave him the answers, if a powerful witch and a smart science teacher told the original slayer and a powerful witch to run, and then it had to be bad.**

"**I want to go after her, I have to Buffy, I already lost her once" Willow begged to Buffy, the slayer could feel her pain, she wondered if her mother who died two years ago was really six feet under.**

'**Okay, here what we will do, Willow and Giles will track Jenny and Tara down, but you then you escape this town, Dawn will come with me, Faith can go with Xander, we will search for what going on here, the others spread out as well" Buffy said, she paused as she walked over to a wounded Robin.**

'**Can you do this?" She asked, the black tall man nodded his head, he would do it for Faith.**

"**He can come with us" Faith said speaking for her new boyfriend. Buffy nodded and the group spread out, Kennedy had argued to go with Willow until Buffy decided to agree.**

**The Slayer, The Witch and Watcher walked down the same pathway the two girls had run off in the direction of, Kennedy kept her silent until she couldn't handle it.**

'**Willow stop!" Kennedy said in a loud voice, the pretty redhead turned around and stared at her.**

'**Willow, I want to know, where does this take us? If we get Tara back, will, will you leave me?" Kennedy asked, she knew Willow couldn't love her truly but Kennedy did love her back.**

"**She meant the world to me, I loved her, I am not going to leave her here" Willow said to Kennedy, avoiding the real question, Willow had already gone through this with Tara and Oz, now it may be with Kennedy as well. Willow kept walking with Giles leaving Kennedy on the sidewalk.**

"**Willow" Kennedy started to say but she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head, Kennedy fell as her world turned into darkness.**

**Not noticing her girlfriend wasn't with them anymore, Willow kept walking, someone had frightened her previous lover to death and it made Willow angry, no one was to scare Tara.**

"**They should be somewhere, this town seems to be small" Giles spoke to Willow finally, he had been so bent on finding Jenny he forgot about the Slayer and the Witch who was with him.**

"**How big is it?" Willow asked Kennedy, after a silence Willow and Giles turned to see the slayer was gone.**

'**Kennedy?" Willow asked, her voice becoming scared, she just hoped she didn't scare away the second girlfriend she had, Giles put a hand on her like he could hear her thoughts.**

"**I will go check on Kennedy, go find Tara" Giles reassured Willow, Willow turned to face the watcher.**

"**But Jenny?" Willow asked, he knew Giles wanted to be with Jenny so much now that they are alive, and it was a bit oblivous that they knew it was them.**

"**Listen Willow, Tara loves you no doubt, and somehow Jenny seems to have befriended her, now I will find Kennedy I promise, go find Tara and Jenny should be with her" Giles told her, he hugged the green eyed girl with assurance, they had all seem like his children, even if Kennedy seemed like a bit of a brat.**

**Willow nodded her head as Giles went back down to the direction of Kennedy, sighing to herself Willow walked up the pathway.**

"**Kennedy!" Giles called out retracing the steps Kennedy could have gone, since Tara was now alive, Kennedy had every right to be upset, but there was a reason why his original slayer didn't want them alone, this town had creeped one of the strongest witches out who was supposed to be dead, he knew he had to leave Willow, it was either the slayer or the witch, seeing how Willow almost destroyed the world once he went after Kennedy.**

**Giles had walked for a bit until he saw the bench in the distant, which was where they encountered the frightened girls.**

'**Kennedy!" Giles yelled but no answer from the brown hair slayer.**

**Kennedy had no idea where she went but the next thing she knew she was in a cell. Kennedy thought she was in jail but it didn't seme like jail.**

'**Hello?" Kennedy asked, the room was dark, only light came through from the outside of the cell. Kennedy stood up, her healing ability had healed the back of her head, she walked to the cell and saw no one.**

'**Willow!" Kennedy cried out but no answer.**

"**I told you to stay" a soft voice said, Kennedy turned around to the darkness, on a bedroll next to another was a girl.**

'**Who are you?" Kennedy asked getting in a defensive stance, when the woman stood up Kennedy knew instantly who it was.**

'**T-Tara?" Kennedy stuttered, how did she end up here.**

"**What, how did you get here? Weren't you with Giles's lover?" Kennedy asked, Tara nodded her head.**

'**Yes, but I pushed Jenny out of the way when someone saw us, they took me while Jenny is in hiding, don't worry, she will save us again" Tara reassured her.**

**  
'Save us?" Kennedy asked in confusion but the blonde witch circled her, it came to Kennedy that she was checking out her competition, Kennedy's features soften.**

'**Tara right? Willow loved you, she never stopped loving you, sometimes I wonder if I was just a rebound" Kennedy offered to Tara, but she was still a bit angry, this woman caused Willow pain and here she was standing in front of her, but something else was going on, something in this town that frightened Miss McClay to beyond extent where she and the witch were thrown into a jail cell for no reason. Tara came close to her now so close that Kennedy saw that she had beautiful deep blue eyes and just how much Willow saw in Tara, Tara caught her checking Tara out.**

'**What? I am a Lesbian?" Kennedy exclaimed, Tara's face never changed, she was serious, more serious then Kennedy.**

"**Willow would never make someone her rebound, Willow is not the type to mess around" Tara told Kennedy, Kennedy raised an eyebrow, now who was giving advice. Tara took a few steps back and looked at Kennedy again.**

"**When Jenny gets us out, you need to get Buffy out of here, Buffy, Giles, Xander…What was Andrew doing here!" Tara said taking a double back, Kennedy jumped at the quiet girl's outburst.**

"**Andrew? He's on our side now, he helped destroy the hellmouth" Kennedy explained, Tara looked at her again, Kennedy's eyes widened, Tara was shot! But how was she here.**

'**Tara McClay you have some explaing to do, you were shot, dead in your lovers arms while she went amok" Kennedy started to say getting worked up**

'**And almost destroyed the world" Tara said in her soft voice, Kennedy didn't need to be any harsher with her, the pain in Tara's eyes told her all, Tara couldn't do anything about it.**

**  
"You are trapped here somehow they brought you and Jenny back from the dead and trapped you here" Kennedy said, Tara smiled weakly, for a slayer she was on the smart side, like Buffy Tara thought.**

'**I think it's too late, all of you, you are trapped here, if you had left 5 minutes ago you wouldn't be here" Tara told her sadly.**

'**Don't worry Tara, Buffy called some friends in LA, they know we are here, we have to get to the others" Kennedy reassured the young witch.**

"**I couldn't agree more" a female voice said, the two turned to see Jenny Calender open the cell, before she could say a word Tara and Jenny grabbed her and ran for it.**

**When the three girls were in private and safe, they stopped.**

"**Okay, someone tell me what in the hell? I got hit by some moron who doesn't care you just escaped from their wrath, my friends are trapped, my girlfriend may not date me anymore and I am been dragged by two rotting dead corpses" Kennedy snapped, Tara and Jenny stared at her in an insulted way.**

'**Okay, two girls who are supposed to be rotting corpses and if I am not right, you died years ago" Kennedy pointed to Jenny at the last bit.**

"**No I wasn't, neither was Tara" Jenny confirmed, Kennedy stared with widened eyes.**

"**Robots? Resurrected? Fake deaths? Vampires? Witness protection!" Kennedy asked trying to make sense of it but the two girls shook heads.**

"**Angelus tried to killed me, he snapped my neck, but it didn't kill me, it left me paralyzed, and then I was in a body bag and the next thing I knew, I was here, in this town" Jenny confirmed.**

'**And I was shot near the heart, it punctured a organ that almost made me stop breathing, I suffered for hours, Orisis, the god that Willow tried to summon did not realize I was still alive, I was in a body bag and then I ended here, and suddenly me and Jenny are running for our lives, we can't leave, this people don't care if we escape our cells, they will just catch us and do, sick things" Tara babbled to Kennedy.**

'**And then a faraway town was destroyed" Jenny said puzzled.**

'**Oh that's Sunnydale, we destroyed the hellmouth like I said" Kennedy said coming out of her shock. Jenny and Tara's eyes turned into glares.**

'**Huh, it's about time" they both said at the same time. Kennedy smiled at that, she heard about stories of the town, so many lives were lost.**

"**Long story, but after we destroyed the town which was today Willow used a spell to track yours and Jenny's bodies because Giles and herself wanted you to be bury in a actual graveyard that wasn't now twenty feet under with the rest of the town only to discover you guys weren't in the coffin, and they had come out of the pit to see two distant lights which were your bodies and we came here" Kennedy explained in one breath, Jenny's and Tara's jaws were literally wide open, the town had literally been destroyed?**

"**Listen, there are other slayers now, a lot of us, all of us have been activated" Kennedy paused and smiled at Tara "Thanks to Willow", The two girls smiled "My Goddess" They both said in unison**

'**Well, you can explain later, let's find them" Jenny irrupted them.**

"**Well how scary how this town be after Sunnydale?" Kennedy laughed, the two girls looked at each other and then at Kennedy with serious expressions.**

"**Rapists, this town is full of rapists, and sometimes they managed to use a spell of victims almost dying and freezing them, they come back here alive, only one person escaped this place and erased of her memory, she believed she was in heaven" Tara told Kennedy.**

'**Who's was the person who escaped?" she asked curiosity.**

"**Buffy Anne Summers"**


End file.
